The present invention relates generally to improvements in seat belt buckles and it relates to an improved buckle having minimal parts and that can be selectively released with mimimal effort.
Conventionally, buckles are extensively used to couple and uncouple seat safety belts. Such buckles of the push type, however, consist of many parts requiring an awkward assembling operation to thereby prevent a false latching that is a condition in which the buckle appears to be properly latched but is not, and that occurs when the tongue piece is inserted with insufficient force. With such buckles, since the release from the tongue-engaging part is effected by the motion of a spring that moves up and down, the lever ratio or the pushing force from the pressure part is not sufficient. Further, efforts to improve the pressing force and eliminate aforesaid false latching, have resulted in an excessively increased number of parts, making for a complicated construction.